Metabolism of ornithine and related amino acids in subjects with different inborn errors of ornithine metabolism will be studied. The inborn errors include ornithine amino transferase deficiency, ornithine transcarbamoylase deficiency, and hyperornithinemia-hyperammonemia- homocitrullinuria syndrome.